


Tempted To Dessert

by Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Regency, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden
Summary: “We’ve done it before,” Crowley pressed. “What’s one more round of fornication?”Aziraphale wet his lips, looking around nervously. “No one will see?” What a silly question.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II





	Tempted To Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Love and Lust Through The Ages! I hope everyone enjoys!

Crowley had accompanied a new friend of his, having been promised good wine and conversation, to a private ball. It was a grand affair with a black and white theme, gourmet food and drink, and lavish decor. Humans really went all out for such boring events… well, this era was boring at least. His time in Rome was  _ much _ more fun.   
  
The demon frowned to himself. He missed Rome. Rome had been so interesting, especially when his angel had decided to make an appearance and tempt him to dinner. Crowley had tempted him to  _ dessert _ in return.   
  
“Mr. Crowley, you’ve been quiet all evening,” his companion, Mr. Cooper, laughed. “Perhaps you should dance with one of the lovely young ladies in attendance tonight to liven your spirits?”   
  
“Tempting, but I’m enjoying my wine far too much to interrupt it,” Crowley quipped in response before taking a sip of his wine for emphasis. No, there was only one being that could catch his fancy in any way.   
  
As if the Almighty had heard Crowley’s thoughts, the object of his affection, his angel, came into view. He was wearing white, of course, his attire frilly and over the top for this era but he was so lovely no one would pay that any mind.   
  
Blue eyes locked into gold and the Aziraphale smiled at him, genuine as ever and brighter than any star Crowley had ever created.

Crowley passed his wine off to a servant, before getting two fresh glasses, addressing his friend without looking at him. “You’ll have to excuse me, I believe I see an old friend of mine.” He didn’t wait for an answer before setting off in the direction of his desire.   
  
Aziraphale’s smile grew as he realized Crowley had brought him wine. “Thank you, dear boy! So lovely to see you here, up to something dastardly?”   
  
“Oh, nah. Not tonight. This is purely for pleasure. What about you? Up to any good deeds?” Crowley grinned at the angel, already knowing the answer.   
  
“No, I actually heard about the desserts the Levingstons, the family hosting the ball, serves and wanted to try for myself so I…” Aziraphale trailed off, blushing.    
  
“So you miracled yourself an invitation?” Crowley teased, his grin sharp.   
  
“No!” Aziraphale huffed, indignant. “I befriended Asheton Levingston, the Levingston’s second son. He invited me.”   
  
“So you seduced your way into a ball just for dessert,” Crowley’s grin grew. “You naughty, hedonistic bastard.”

Aziraphale’s face colored and he took a sip of his wine, clearly attempting to cover his embarrassment. “I did no such thing,” he responded primly. “Asheton and I are friends, no more than that.”   
  
“Why not? Asheton is a handsome bloke,” Crowley wheedled, circling Aziraphale before leaning in and nipping at his ear. “Why not give him a piece of the cake if he’s being so nice to you?” he murmured, his lips brushing the shell of his angel’s ear.

“You know why,” Aziraphale told him quietly, his face scarlet and his body trembling with obvious want. “Now, back away before someone sees us.”   
  
Crowley snapped his fingers and time stopped around them. “Problem solved,” he told the angel with a grin. “Perhaps we can carry on this conversation somewhere more private?” he inquired, tilting his head and widening his eyes in a way he knew did his angel in.   
  
“Oh well, I shouldn’t…” Aziraphale told him, wringing his hands. “I’m supposed to follow the rules of humanity and well, right now fornication isn’t generally an acceptable pastime.”   
  
“I beg to differ, angel, fornication is  _ always _ an acceptable pastime,” Crowley countered, circling the angel. “Humanity just likes to pretend it isn’t at times, but we all know the truth. In public, they can cover themselves and hide their desires all they want but behind closed doors, they sin freely.   
  
“Of course _ you _ would say that,” Aziraphale scoffed, “You’re a demon.”   
  
“We’ve done it before,” Crowley pressed. “What’s one more round of fornication?”   
  
Aziraphale wet his lips, looking around nervously. “No one will see?” What a silly question.   
  
“This isn’t Rome, angel. No one will see,” Crowley assured him, laughing. Like he’d share his pretty angel, let anyone see that soft and pliant body that only he had the pleasure of putting his hands on. No, no one was going to see Aziraphale nor hear him. That was all for Crowley, always has been.

Aziraphale gave him a small smile then and Crowley held out his arm for the angel to take before leading him out of the ballroom as the time unfroze around them.

Crowley all but kicked in the first door they saw and Aziraphale glanced around nervously before Crowley pulled him in, closing the door and locking it behind them.    
  
Aziraphale barely had time to process before he was against the wall, his thighs braced on Crowley’s elbows. Aziraphale gasped from the impact and Crowley kissed him, slipping a forked tongue between his lips with practiced ease. Crowley couldn’t help his smirk at the noise Aziraphale made as he began lazily rocking his hips against Aziraphale’s, feeling as Aziraphale grew hard in his trousers.

Crowley could go on like this for hours, he could devour his angel in small portions, not satisfied until his angel is marked head to toe and is trembling with a mix of overstimulation and untamed desire. He, unfortunately, didn’t have the time for that today. Not to mention, Aziraphale had on such pretty clothes, it would be a shame… oh.

He pulled back and swirled his tongue along Aziraphale’s panting lips before plunging back in, hating that he was about to part from his angel, if only for a few seconds. Their meetups were so far and in between at times, though they’ve been occurring with more and more frequency for a while now. He let Aziraphale down and then, without glancing back, he walked over to the desk realizing belatedly that this was an office. Crowley smirked as he heard Aziraphale’s tentative footsteps following after him. “Bend over the desk, angel, face down.”

Aziraphale, ever the good angel, did as he was told and bent over the desk. “Dear?”   
  
“Yes?” Crowley inquired, stepping up behind him and cupping the nape of his neck before running a soothing hand down his back.

“Please don’t ruin my clothes,” Aziraphale requested. “I just got them and I intend to keep them in tip-top condition.”

“Only you would think of that right now,” Crowley told him, a strange mix of fond and exasperated. “Fine, I won’t ruin your pretty clothes,” he assured the angel. “Besides,” he added, leaning in and grinding his bulge against Aziraphale’s bottom while nipping at his ear. “I’m thinking of how satisfying it’ll be to see you in the ball, knowing I’ve fucked you just minutes before. I’ll know when you’re talking to your Asheton Levingston that you’re dripping my seed.”

“Darling, you can’t be jealous of a human, can you?” Aziraphale giggled, blushing. “You know I wouldn’t dally with a human as I do with you.”

“Mhmm, but does  _ he _ know that?” Crowley asked rhetorically, smacking his bottom. “It doesn’t matter. He will.”

Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s trousers and gently slid them down, knowing his angel would fuss if he simply miracled it away or ripped it, though Crowley privately thought both those options would be much more fun. “Ah, you went with the male configuration?”

“Do you want me to change it?” Aziraphale asked, his voice hitching as Crowley snapped, loosening and lubricating his hole. 

“As much as I enjoy your cunt, I will play with any configuration you have, angel,” Crowley told him, his voice surprisingly gentle as he rucked up the bottom of Azirphale’s coat to get it out of his way. “After all, I have the prettiest angel in all of Heaven beneath me. What sort of demon would I be to complain about such a scrumptious treat?” Crowley asked, gripping a plump hip in one hand as he guided his cock to Aziraphale’s entrance with his other.

“Well, you  _ do _ love to complain,” Aziraphale pointed out.

“Not about you, idiot,” Crowley said fondly, pushing in with a small grunt. “Never about you.”

Aziraphale probably didn’t hear him, Crowley’s soft voice being drowned out by Aziraphale’s wanton moan. “Crowley, darling, please-” Aziraphale panted out, trembling.    
  
Crowley knew he could choose this opportunity to be sweet, to caress his angel and tell him not to worry, that he would take care of them. However, he  _ is _ a demon, and Aziraphale, as prudish as he pretends to be,  _ likes _ that. He likes being taken and claimed by his hereditary enemy, to feel powerless and be at the mercy of someone so wicked. Or perhaps, just Crowley. Regardless of the reason, Crowley was all too happy to cater to his angel’s desires.

“Please what? Use your words, angel,” Crowley drawled instead, roughly gripping onto blond curls and wrenching Aziraphale’s head back, making him half gasp-half moan in shock. “Please what?”   
  
“Please make love-” Aziraphale began, a frown forming on his pretty lips. “Please take me.”

“Take you where?” Crowley asked, not ready to give up on his teasing. Aziraphale’s hole was fluttering around his cock, his body confused by the intrusion not being accompanied by the rough pounding Crowley usually gave his angel.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale whined, attempting to pull away from the fist that was clenching into his hair but to no avail. “You know what I meant, you fiend!”

“I don’t,” Crowley told him, his lips curling. “Please, explain it to me. Like that time with the unicorns,” his smirk grew as he rolled his hips, teasing, suggestive, just enough to piss his angel off, “Why it takes two of them.”

“Oh- Oh blast it all,” Aziraphale cursed, breathless. “Fuck me!”

The rolling stopped and the fist released Aziraphale’s hair. Crowley leaned down, speaking against his angel’s ear as he trembled, “You should’ve just asked me, my angel. I’m yours to command after all, aren’t I?” He pulled back and braced a long-fingered hand on Aziraphale’s back, pinning him to the desk, as the other hand moved to grip a soft shoulder. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside Aziraphale and rolled his hips teasingly, smirking at the exasperated noise Aziraphale made before he slammed in, as deep and hard as his corporation would allow.

Aziraphale let out a scream that could’ve been heard throughout the Levingston Manor, had Crowley not thought to soundproof the room they were in. He wanted his angel to himself tonight, after all.

Crowley was determined to ensure Aziraphale felt this long after he’d gone home for the night. He dug bruises into Aziraphale’s plump body with the tips of his fingers, fucked him as hard and deep and brutal as he could without hurting his soft angel. 

Aziraphale took everything, the obedient and docile thing he was. Crowley could swear to Someone he’d even seen Aziraphale smirk once or twice, perhaps thinking of the same things as him. 

It seemed like both not enough time and an eternity before Aziraphale began clenching around him, a sign of his impending climax.

“Crowley-”

“I’ve got you, angel, just come for me,” Crowley told him, the movement of his own hips growing uneven and erratic. “Be a good angel and come for your husband.”   
  
That last word pushed Aziraphale over the edge and he came before collapsing against the desk, whimpering and trembling. “Crowley, you fiend…”

Crowley let out a breathless laugh before thrusting in deep and releasing inside his angel, fucking into his oversensitive body until he’d fully emptied out. He slumped over and kissed Aziraphale in the middle of his back, where his wings normally would be. 

Aziraphale moaned at the kiss in such a sacred and sensitive area as Crowley pulled out. “How do you feel?”   
  
“Mmm, rather blissed actually. This was much better than that dreadfully boring party,” Aziraphale told him, giggling. 

“Oh, don’t say that,” Crowley teased, helping him up and snapping his fingers to right both their clothes. “You haven’t even had the dessert yet.” He held out his arm for Aziraphale to take, smiling despite himself with his angel actually did. 

“I do believe I had dessert in some sense,” Aziraphale told him, his voice sultry. “Though I’ve been known to overindulge from time to time.”

“Well, in that case, as a demon I should tempt you?” Crowley drawled, playful.

“Tempt away,” Aziraphale responded, blushing.


End file.
